Secret
by Crystalized Flowers
Summary: Syo and Ai are desperately trying to hide their relationship from the rest of Shining Agency. Everyone else, on the other hand, are determined to play matchmaker and get them together. Chaos ensues. Ai x Syo.


**A/N:** Curse it! When I started fanfiction, I always strayed far from the lemon and slash pairings, but well... the cuteness of Ai and Syo corrupted me. Completely.

I literally exhausted my supply of fics about them that I could read. I so need to write this just to get my yaoi fangirl senses to retreat for a while. My other stories will be updated reaaaaally slowly due to school. But I do always warn y'all that I'm not a regular updater.

Well, this is my first time writing about a slash couple, so forgive me if it is bad ;D

And also I got lazy later on, so bad quality.

Summary: Syo and Ai are desperately trying to hide their relationship from the rest of Shining Agency. Everyone else, on the other hand, are determined to play matchmaker and get them together. Chaos ensues.

* * *

 **~~Secret~~**

"Syo!" A sharp voice reprimands. An angelic cyan haired idol pauses in his dance to glare at the short blond. "Your timing is off!"

"It's not my fault that you gave us a day to relearn the choreography! If you would just lessen my schedule-"

"Not possible." Ai interrupts bluntly, a deadpan expression crossing his face.

"You-"

Masato sighs as he watches the senpai-kouhai pair argue. This had been a repeating cycle in the last hour. The bluenet just can't understand _why_ they can't get along, especially when they seem to like each other so much.

The incompatible trio is - or _was_ \- in the process of practicing their performance of Beautiful Love for an upcoming concert for Shining Agency. Unfortunately, the live is in a week and Shining, being the eccentric president he is, had informed them that the shuffle unit songs are also going to be performed live... just last week.

Cue Reiji and Otoya going into utter panic and disarray, Ranmaru and Cecil trying to remember just what the heck the lyrics of Koiiro Sentimental were again, Camus warning Ren not to mess up with a dark tone, and Tokiya and Natsuki just sitting there calmly as the two musical geniuses had already perfected their song and needed no further practice.

Well, Tokiya was sitting there calmly. Natsuki had barely been paying attention to what the president was saying and was too busy with his new Piyo-chan merchandise.

Syo? Syo had been pumped up to start practicing the songs again until he realized that he was to work with his senpai once more. Masato had been waiting calmly for Mikaze-senpai's plan.

Ai? Well, he just walked out of the room after telling Syo that he would give him _one_ day off the next week so he can relearn the choreography _if_ he diligently followed his schedule for the next week.

Which ultimately lead to... this.

"Yo, Hijirikawa." His day just can't get any worse.

"What do you want, Jinguji?" Masato can barely contain his scowl. What a time for the flirty blond to show up. His presence was not only downright annoying, but the scene that Syo and Mikaze-senpai were executing in front of them was something that would surely cause the blond to come up with the most terrible of ideas.

Ren doesn't answer. Bracing himself, Masato glances cautiously at his roommate's face. A mischievous smirk has spread across it as the blond watches Syo and Ai's quarrel. Masato inwardly groans.

"You better not be getting any ideas." He hisses, knowing exactly what was going through his mind.

"What ideas?" comes the reply, though the smirk does not fade. Whistling a quiet tune, Ren leaves the practice room with the excuse that he has to go check in with Camus-senpai, leaving the bluenet with a sense of impending doom.

* * *

"So now that everyone's here, let's get this meeting started!"

"Rei-chan?"

"Yes, Otoyan?"

"What about Mikaze-senpai and Syo?"

Reiji smiles brightly. "They're not going to be involved in this. After all, this meeting is _about_ them!"

Otoya lets out a noise of understanding, Natsuki and Cecil blink in confusion, Ranmaru and Camus look like they're wasting their time, and Tokiya simply sighs.

Masato glares at his childhood friend besides him. "You told _Kotobuki-senpai_?!"

He shrugs. "Aimi and Ochibi-chan obviously weren't going to get together by themselves."

Cecil, overhearing the conversation between the two roommates, is thoroughly confused. "Ai and Syo getting together? What do you mean?"

His senpai, on the other hand, is thoroughly disgusted. " _This_ is why all of the peasants are gathering?"

Cecil blinks, seemingly not at all fazed at the insult to his status anymore. "You're here too, Camus. Does that mean that you're a peasant?"

"You peasa-"

"Ok, ok!" Reiji intervenes. "Myu-chan, calm down. This is more important anyways."

Tokiya speaks, his voice also a bit disgusted. "Trying to play matchmaker with Kurusu and Mikaze-san isn't exactly important, Kotobuki-san. It's quite obvious that they like each other, but we should not interfere with their business."

Otoya looks at him, surprised. "You knew that they liked each other?"

"Of course, it was obvious."

"But, Toki~" Reiji whines childishly. "They would be so cute!"

"No."

* * *

While the rest of Shining Agency crowds in Reiji, Tokiya, and Otoya's room, Syo is just confused at the lack of people in the Master Dorms. He knew that Ai had gone out for a job, but what about everyone else?

"Where the heck is everybody?!"

It is silent. There's no Otoya whining to Tokiya, no Masato and Ren quarreling, no Camus berating Cecil, no Reiji annoying Ranmaru, and strangest of all, no explosions of Natsuki's cooking.

Were they outside? Syo reaches the end of the hallway and opens the door. What greets him is flashing thunder, pouring rain - no, they were definitely not outside - and his completely soaked boyfriend.

The two stare at each other for a moment, Syo gaping at the sight and Ai unable to move due to his circuits shutting down because of the rain. It is only when Ai closes his eyes and crumples to the ground does Syo finally act, dashing forward to catch him.

"AI!"

* * *

 _Rebooting..._

 _Loading 1%..._

 _17%..._

 _50%..._

 _95%..._

 _99%..._

 _..._

 _100%._

Ai slowly opens his eyes. What had happened? He goes through his data, realizing that he had collapsed the moment he had returned to the dorms. It had been a terrible day to forget to bring an umbrella.

But where is he now? He takes in the white walls around him and the bunk beds across the room. The white covers pulled over his body. He blinks in surprise, finding that he is actually wearing dry clothes.

What had happened? As he attempts to sit up, he finally notices a weight on his bed. Glancing down, he recognizes the tousle of blond hair and the serene face peacefully asleep.

 _Syo?!_ Light pink dusts the android's face. This is bad! If Natsuki or any of the others walked in right now, they would be totally screwed. As he tries to calm himself down, another realization comes over Ai. _Did Syo take care of me...?_

The thought causes him to smile unconsciously, and he moves a gentle hand to brush his lover's soft, unclipped hair out of his face.

This, unfortunately, startles the small blond out of his sleep. He stirs before blearily blinking his startling aqua eyes. Syo registers the cyan haired android smiling softly at him and immediately jumps to his feet. "Ai! You're awake!"

"Good afternoon, Syo." Ai replies calmly, glancing at the digital clock besides his bed. It is late in the afternoon, almost dinner time.

"G-good afternoon." He replies, before feeling Ai's forehead for any signs of overheat. "Are you okay now?" He asks worriedly.

Ai feels a strange, almost unbearable happiness as Syo fusses over him. What is this feeling? It feels pleasant, like any of the other emotions that Syo taught him. "I'm fine. Don't worry. And-" He feels a sudden urge to show his gratitude, in a way that only he could show to Syo. Their eyes met, cyan and cerulean. "Thank you." Ai leans forward, giving Syo a gentle peck on the lips.

Syo blinks, before blushing profusely. What the heck was that? That was too sudden; he didn't even have time to register it. Ai laughs lightly at his expression, a sound of pure amusement.

It was too hard for him. Why did they have to act cold to each other all the time when this was all Syo wanted? He was reaching his limit.

Ai gasps, caught off guard as Syo pushes him back down onto his bed, before hovering over him. Aquamarine eyes stare mischievously down at him. "S-syo?"

The blond leans down to whisper in Ai's ear. "You know, I'm tired of acting. Why don't you show me your true self?"

"W-wait, Syo." Ai manages to gasp before Syo kisses him on the lips fiercely. He breaks away. "The others might see." He insists breathlessly.

"So? I don't really care anymore. After all-" He pins Ai's wrists down. "You're mine."

* * *

"Ok! Got it?"

"Reiji." Ranmaru growls, about to explode. "Why is it that your stupid meeting wasted our whole entire afternoon?!"

"Aw, come on Ran-Ran. This is for Ai-Ai's sake. Ok, so let's start the plan. Where are Ai-Ai and Syo-chan?"

"I think both of them should be in our room. Ai-chan should have come back a while ago and he's always on his laptop in our room. Syo-chan was free today and since no one is around, he probably went there too."

"Ok! Good job, Natsuki. So now-"

"We go get them separately?"

"That's right, Otoyan! They probably should be fighting by now, so it will not be hard to get Syo out of that room. Go get him, STARISH! We'll get Ai-Ai later."

This leads to the remaining six members of STARISH to walk down the hall to Syo, Ai, and Natsuki's room.

Masato is the first to notice that something is off. It is too quiet. Why wasn't Kurusu screaming at Mikaze-senpai?

"Isn't it too quiet?" Tokiya notices it too.

They all exchange looks.

"Maybe because we're still a bit far from their room?" Otoya suggests unsurely.

Yet, when they reach the door, there is still silence, except for the occasional sound that is so faint that they can barely hear it. Ren isn't sure, but it sound sort of like... a moan.

"The walls _are_ rather thick though." Cecil adds.

"Right." The others nod before reaching for the handle.

* * *

Less than a minute later, Quartet Night is left wondering why STARISH dashed back looking pale and sick. Ren, is the exception, simply looking smug.

"What's wrong?" They ask. STARISH simply shakes their heads.

What was happening behind that door is left to your imagination, dear readers.

* * *

Omake:

The day after the "incident", Syo is practicing with the rest of STARISH for the concert. Ren decides to break the strangely silent atmosphere among STARISH with a question.

"So, how are you and Aimi, ochibi?"

The rest of STARISH freezes. To their surprise, Syo is actually the one that remains calm.

"Eh? So you knew, Ren? I guess it's hard to hide this kind of stuff from you. Ai and I have been dating for a while now." He replies, putting his hands behind his head.

STARISH blinks. Even Ren looks surprised. Wait, a while?

They went through all of that trauma for nothing?!

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow, what the heck is this piece of trash, lol. I got too lazy to actually write a good quality so this turned out quite bad. Sorry, guys.

I find this pairing sooooo cute. The sad thing is Ai is normally the dominant one in most fics, but I somehow feel like Syo should be.

While writing the second half, I was listening to Shoutan's Himitsu no Kuchidzuke, oops. That's kind of why it turned out like this.

I'm on semi-hiatus now, not a full hiatus. I'll try to write a bit for Dreams (I do hope I can go back to writing for a straight couple lol).

So, yeah~ If you liked it, drop a review, please.

~Crystal


End file.
